


Ultracrepidarian

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Sometimes the people appointed in positions to know things don't actually know anything.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Kudos: 2





	Ultracrepidarian

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely connected to Day 7. This doesn't actually fit the word in the literal definition but it's a stupid word and I wanted to get past it so I can catch up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

J’tyldhi half-listened to her appointed guide in his rambling about Ishgardian history. For someone who was supposed to know everything about the city, he sure knew very little. It had been a long while since she’d been there, of course, but he knew nothing about the true history -- the things that the Archbishop and the Heaven’s Ward hid from even some of the high ranking clergy and noble leaders, not to mention the general public. 

She yawned, earning her a glare from the guide. “Miss Drava, perhaps we should continue this on the morrow. You seem to be very...tired. That is the tenth time you’ve yawned since we begun your tour.”

She shrugged and stretched. “Sounds good to me. I’ve grown tired of your misinformed nonsense.” She turned away from the incensed men. “We can skip the rest, honestly.” She walked away without giving him a chance to answer. 


End file.
